Invaders (WWII) (Earth-616)
The Invaders fought the Axis Powers over the world until eventually finding themselves in England, where they met Lord James Montgomery Falsworth, the original WWI-era Union Jack. He joined the team and provided them with a base of operations in England. Eventually Falsworth's children Brian (the second Union Jack) and Jacqueline (Spitfire) became members. The team later added Miss America and super-speedster the Whizzer, during a battle with the Super-Axis. Later, against the threat of the Battle-Axis, the team added the Blazing Skull and the Silver Scorpion to its roster. During a mission in which they allied themselves with Major Liberty as Captain America was busy with another assignment and Toro had appendicitis, the Invaders (Bucky, Human Torch and Namor) discovered Baron Strucker had acquired a powerful artifact named the Gods' Whisperer which let him control Asgardian gods, and used it to make Hela fight the Allies. Strucker was defeated, and Hela returned to her realm, and the Invaders were left with the Whisperer. They decided the artifact was too powerful to be in control of anyone, and decided to break it into three pieces each of them would hide from anyone. With the help of The Vision, they forgot said events. In December of 1943, the Invaders were sent to Monte Cassino in Italy in order to retrieve a highly coveted weapon known as the Ordnung Zeitgeist before Hitler's forces could lay claim to it. They encountered a strange green mist that propelled them sixty years into the future where they encountered their modern day successors, the Avengers. Note: The events surrounding this incident have not yet been fully revealed. The Invaders killed an entire village of civilians in , where they burned and killed a civilian populace, having no other choice, since the civilians became deformed, mindless monsters that turned anything they bit into one of them. "Invaders.. Now!!" The team continued to fight against several threats, and faced an emotional trauma with the apparent deaths of Captain America and Bucky in a drone aircraft's explosion near the end of World War II. After the war's end, several members—including the second Bucky and Captain America (respectively, Fred Davis and William Nasland, formerly the superhero Spirit of '76)—created a new team, the All-Winners Squad. Shortly before this, the original Red Guardian also teamed with Nasland and Namor as an unofficial version of the Invaders in order to protect President Truman, Premier Stalin and Prime Minister Churchill at the Potsdam Conference. At the end of World War II, the remaining Invaders formed the All-Winners Squad. Invaders Now! ... All-New Invaders Years later, after Namor was kidnapped by the Kree to obtain the location of his piece of the Gods' Whisperer, Jimmy Hammond and the Winter Soldier were attacked by Kree soldiers, who used a special device in each of them to obtain the information of the location of each one of their pieces. With the help of Captain America, the Winter Soldier managed to save the Human Torch from his attackers, and decided to reform the Invaders in order to rescue Namor from Hala, the Kree homeworld, and prevent the aliens from using the Whisperer. As soon as they got to Hela with the help of the original Vision, the Invaders were ambushed by the Pursuer Corps and later forced to fight the Whisperer-controlled Ikaris. By faking his death, the Winter Soldier managed to get to the free the captured Vision and distract Tanalth long enough for Captain America and the Human Torch to subdue the Kree soldiers present in the battle while Namor fought Ikaris. The Vision teleported to get help from the Eternals and recover the Whisperer. After that, the Invaders returned to Earth and later disbanded. The Winter Soldier, Namor and the Human Torch reformed the Invaders in order to rescue their former teammate, Toro. The Invaders **Captain America - (Steve Rogers) **Bucky - (James Barnes) **Human Torch - (Jim Hammond / Android) **Toro - (Thomas Raymond) **Namor the Sub-Mariner - (Namor McKenzie) **Union Jack I - (Lord James Montgomery Falsworth) *Later recruits: **Union Jack II - (Lord Brian Falsworth) **Spitfire - (Lady Jacqueline Falsworth) **Vision - (Aarkus) **Blonde Phantom - (Louise Grant) **Fin - (Peter Noble) **Golden Woman - (Gwenny Sabuki) **Silver Scorpion - (Elizabeth Barstow) **Destroyer - (Roger Aubrey) **Thunderer - (Jerry Carstairs) **Black Marvel - (Daniel Lyons) **Union Jack III - (Joe Chapman) *Liberty Legion recruits: **Patriot / Captain America II (William Nasland), **Bucky II (Fred Davis) **Miss America (Madeline Joyce) **Whizzer (Robert Frank) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Their rallying cry is "Okay Axis, here we come!" | Trivia = * The real world prototype for the Invaders, the All-Winners Squad, was an actual historic Golden Age comic book feature with only two appearances — in ''All Winners Comics #19 (Fall 1946) and #21 (Winter 1946; there was no issue #20). This team had much of the same membership as the Invaders, but had its adventures in the post-World War II era, the time that their adventures were published. * After the Invaders' introduction in the pages of The Avengers, the team appeared in its own try-out title, Giant-Size Invaders #1 in 1975, followed by the ongoing series The Invaders later that year, and a single annual in 1977. Issues #5–6 of the series introduced another retcon World War II team, the Liberty Legion, in two parts of a story arc, "The Red Skull Strikes", interlaced with another two parts in Marvel Premiere #29–30. | Links = * Invaders on Marvel.com * All-Star Squadron A DC Comics counterpart to the Invaders * Invaders article on Wikipedia }} Category:World War II